southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Carol McCormick
Carol Lee McCormick is a character on South Park. She is Kenny McCormick's mother. Her first name is actually uncertain, but fans have derived the name "Carol" from a conversation her husband had with another man in "Cripple Fight". Appearance Carol wears a lime-green T-shirt which usually reads "I'm with Stupid", and dark blue jeans. The arrow is supposed to point at Stuart, but she is usually standing on the wrong side of him, so it points off in some other direction. Her hair is red, and similar in style to that of little Bertha's, but her bangs go in the same direction as Wendy Testaburger's. She has a shadowy patch on her right cheek, which may be a bruise, or simply filth. In "Cartman Joins NAMBLA", her shirt had an American flag embroidered on it, accompanied by the phrase "God Bless". When the McCormick's went on the John Denver experience, however, it appeared as a solid green T-shirt. For special occasions, Carol wears a fake fur coat with a red bathing suit top underneath and a red miniskirt. At night she wears a nightshirt with several bunnies on it and pajama pants. Personality Carol, like her husband, Stuart, is drunk more often than not (though she does seem a lot more controlled with her drinking). She and Stuart are usually fighting and bickering, with Carol saying that if Stuart would stop drinking and being lazy, and get a job, they might not be so hungry and poor. Like Stuart does to her, she sometimes beats him physically, once giving him a black eye. Carol seems to have strength, seeing as when she hits Stuart. She also tackled Gerald Broflovski to the ground in I'm a Little Bit Country Carol does care for Stuart deep down, though, as she was concerned for him when he went ill after consuming a drink mixed with abortion medication, got his nose broken on the John Denver experience, and was molested by the entire NAMBLA Society in "Cartman Joins NAMBLA". Carol seems to think that the McCormick residence primarily belongs to her, as in "Chickenlover", she says (regarding Stuart): "I want him out of my house! He ain't worth a shit! He can't even hold a fuckin' job!" and yells a similar phrase at him in "Best Friends Forever". However, Stuart and Gerald built that same house when they were teenagers, as revealed in "Chickenpox". In the episode "Mysterion Rises" it is revealed Carol had been part of a cult centered around Chthulu ten years before the series' events and that she had been with Stuart at the time. Although she and her husband claim to have been extremely drunk while there -something their son does not question- it is hinted their involvement may have been greater. It is also revealed Kenny under the guise of Mysterion -they are unaware of his identity- has been manipulating them to make them act better, promising him not to get high at night, not to fight as much, and to pay their children an allowance. Category:Characters Category:Heroes